Lutece
The country of Lutece, also known as the Stars Dreamers Nation, inhabited the north to mid-section of the Citadel region on the Atlansean continent. It was a major player in the Atlansean War and the original owner of station FSP #6896. History Founded by an expedition from the Sinq Laisons region on the 19th of January 256, Lutece was the longest lasting nation in Atlansea and would it have lasted until this day, would compete with Nedztral for the global title of the oldest nation. No easy feat given the warring nature of the land's inhabitants. The Lutecians have been known as a hardy people who thrived in difficult situations. The original government was an absolute monarchy. Led by the Solace dynasty, Lutece became a force to be reckoned with across the continent. The dynasty had a very militaristic behavior, and was enthralled by the tales of old that told of the original colonization of the planet. Very early in the reign of king André 1er in 280, the Lutecian people grabbed the northern half of the Citadel region and fortified it's borders. An incredibly stable country for it's continent, this nation's borders rarely moved. Through shrewd diplomatic and economical deals, it's people managed to stay mostly in a state of peace with it's neighbors throughout the centuries. Unfortunately, this stability did not extend to it's inner politics, which were regularly shook by plots and intrigues. Revolutions On the 22nd of August 1554, a massive protest organized itself on the Crystal Square, at the steps of the palace in Nouvelle-Paris to protest against the rising price of life in the city, whereas the average salary wasn't improving. It is not clear who gave the order first, if it was a misunderstanding or even which side started the hostilities, but the event is now remembered as the Red Day. That day also served as the spark for a popular revolt that ended the millennia old Solace dynasty and instated a constitutional monarchy. This new government was led by the ex-counselor-new-king Eric the 4th. The reign of the constitutional monarchy was ended during the winter of 2018 when a plot originating from Chancellor Gionille, head of the senate, ended in a new revolution that removed the monarchy and left the senate in charge of all things. To this day it is believed that the senators were motivated by greed. This new situation was unpopular with the common folk. The standard of life was adequate at that time and most were educated enough to see this move for what it was: a ploy from the rich to put more money in their pockets. During the 21th century, the economical inequity kept on rising between the rich and the poor, while the middle class was slowly disappearing. Protests searching for better employs and salaries were common things during that period. During the last decade of the 21th century, a drought covering the few farms that had a good soil in the country prevented them from producing their goods for an extended period of time, causing a famine. It was at the eve of 2100 that a rebellion would birth in the northern part of the nation, when a group of veterans found a hidden governmental depot that was forbidden of access. After a week of spying on the building, the would-be revolutionaries infiltrated the complex and discovered that the current senators were hoarding food in the building. A few days later, they came back with arms and trucks and assaulted the compound. The light guard was taken by surprise and was exterminated quickly. The first battle of the rebellion had been won and the rebels started spreading the highly praised food, raising the spirits of the lower and middle classes. The popular rebellion saw it's twilight on the 2nd of December of 2105, when the rebels managed to make their way through the fortified streets of Nouvelle-Paris and attain the senate building. The last stand of the loyalists was immortalized as the longest lasting siege of a single, non-military building. The siege of the senate lasted two weeks, before the rebels decided to simply bomb the place down and not capture the members of the senate. After the revolution, a new government was founded around the principles of popular democracy. The first Prime Minister was François Dubert, war hero of the revolution. Space Era On the 15th of January 3570, the scientists couple Bernard Lamusque and Erica Lemond sent the first rocket to pierce out of the planet's atmosphere.